My AU story
by Sandrock1
Summary: Got chapter 4 up read and review
1. Default Chapter

Before you get into this fic I want to point out that this is a very different Buffy or Angle AU story. So read this there are character and events that you need to know in order for this fic to make sense.  
  
  
  
The Slayers (Chosen Ones)- To each generation there are born two slayers one male one female. The power is heredity passing between two very inflectional and powerful families The Knight's and the Bradford's both live in England under the Watcher's Council.  
  
Holtz's - In this story are baby napper is not alive present day he is killed by Angelus   
  
Buffy Summers - Once Angelus lover and the first he turned very cunning and deadly. After attacking a band of gypsies a strange spell returned to her, her soul she wandered the Earth for many years and now she fights for the powers to be.   
  
Tara Maclay- An agent for the PTB and Buffy's only connection to them she acts as an advisor and a friend. She also has many strange powers and knowledge of some future events.   
  
Charles Gunn- Once an independent vampire hunter was recruited by the powers to aid Buffy.   
  
Wisely Wyndam Pryce- A one time agent for the watcher's council a demon expert and weapon's specialist is now working with Buffy he has recently taken command.  
  
Winifred "Fred" Burkle- Head of the Watcher's Council.  
  
Angelus -Vampire who killed Holtz he would go on to find the Gem of Amarra.  
  
Gem of Amarra - Makes a vampire immune to sunlight and staking it makes its wearer invincible. The ring is also indestructible it has only one weakness. Found by Angelus in the Hell Mouth he now has it grafted onto his finger.   
  
Drusilla- When she becomes board hunting the Gem of Amarra she runs off on her own back to England and turns a young man Alexander Harris. After a few years of happy togetherness the two have a falling out then Xander joins Angelus. When Drusilla (Who is not to grounded to begin with) losses her love to Angeles she wants revenge and finds the Phoenix Dagger the only weapon that can kill her sire.  
  
  
Phoenix Dagger - A mystical weapon that can shot a cleansing fire from it's blade the only weapon said to effect the Gem of Amarra. Currently in Drusilla's possession.   
  
  
Alexander Harris - Turned by Drusilla whom he stayed with until joining Angelus he killed a male Slayer who tried to stop Angeles from getting Gem of Amarra. A wise cracking smart-ass whom wants the chance to face another slayer.   
  
Darla- Angelus partner and rival to Buffy both competed for Angelus praise before Buffy got her soul back. She now wants to use Angelus to "Bring mankind to heel."   
  
William Knight aka Spike- The current male slayer (He chose the nickname himself) he is under the last trails of his training to become the official slayer. After being contacted by Tara he leaves his training to hunt Drusilla to get the Phoenix Dagger and kill Angelus before he ends the world.  
  
Donald Knight - A male Slayer back in the 1700's is killed by Xander.   
  
Jessie Bradford- Female slayer in the 1700's  
  
Rupert Giles- William's Watcher who follows him to hunt Drusilla.  
  
Faith Bradford - Current female slayer after learning of Spike's departure she quickly follows worried that her male counter part will most certainly get himself killed. She has been the slayer for about two years and looks forward to when Spike will complete his training poor Faith has been doing all the work.   
  
Willow Rosenberg- Faith's watcher and powerful witch she is also sensitive to her surroundings she can sense the dark powers gathering. She wants the two slayers united to face whatever evil is coming.  
  
Daniel Osborne aka Oz - A werewolf and musician who also works for the PTB.   
  
Riley Finn- Special Agent 75329 Leader of a military organization known has the Initiative their purpose is unknown but they have contacted the Watcher's Council to request help in killing Angelus. They are stationed in Sunnydale which the Council quickly discovers is a Hell Mouth.   
  
  
  
And now on with the story!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunnydale - 1770  
  
  
Donald Knight could still recall the smoke that filled the sky almost five years ago Angelus was pressing Holtz hard. Being the Slayer he should have been better prepared well should, would didn't matter now Angelus was at the Hell Mouth and he was within arms reach of the Gem of Amarra. Wait no the smoke yes the battle I had him at the battle he had how many vampires? Must have been nearly a hundred Angeles was so positive that he had more than enough to smash Holtz. The fool didn't he realize by attacking his home in York that would only strengthen his will to kill him. Donald had never seen a man so driven for revenge.   
  
To Holtz it didn't matter that he was outnumbered and surrounded Holtz didn't plan to survive none of his men did and that was why Angelus lost. Holtz had his men's loyalty they would die for him for their cause the way he trained his men it was little better than brain washing. Donald didn't care for Holtz but he wanted Angelus and his little tart Buffy but unlike Holtz he knew that Angelus while dangerous was just a vampire. To him it was a job, he'd kill Angelus and his gang and end this mad war before that buffoon risked exposure. Already people where talking all over England hearing stories of villages being completely destroyed, men with deformed faces, demons and men fighting tearing apart anything in their path. The council was having a jolly time covering that up. The only way he could see to end it was to kill Angelus or Holtz. Well he didn't feel right killing any human so he joined Holtz army under a different identity. Holtz hated the Council and the Slayers he had refused help.   
  
So when he joined Holtz he took the name James he was one of dozen or so men that marched into York and then all hell brook lose. He had fought a path to Angelus he faced the vampire it had been a hard fight but Angelus went down to a well placed mid section punch Just as I was about to stake him Holtz ran forward. So he wanted to stake him? Fine he did deserve some small amount of revenge. Only Buffy had came out of nowhere and took Holtz down. It was all chaos men and beasts fighting dying in spurts of blood or bursts of ash only a few more minutes until sunrise. I let Angelus go to save Holtz hoping sunrise would do the job for me and now Angelus was about to become the most powerful force in the world. Unless I can somehow get to the ring before he did and the odds of that happing where about has good as Holtz stopping by and inviting Angelus over for tea. I found myself wishing Jessie where here another slayer would be great. Well there was just me and that would have to do so Sunnydale? Hardly a name for a Hell Mouth. It should not have surprised me the Gem of Amarra would be here all kinds of evil vermin gravitate to the mouth of hell. The Master was supposedly buried somewhere here but Angelus had probably killed him Darla would not try to stop him and Drusilla would want to play with his remains. The latest reports said that Buffy and Drusilla had left Angelus I wasn't to sure about that. Walking down the street I keep my senses sharp I wasn't to far from the graveyard I guessed that the ring would most likely be there. It paid off I saw a vampire he was tall with black hair wonder where he's headed? While the graveyard! I followed close behind the vermin he was clothed in black I could barely see him in the dark as he slipped into a tomb. Using every bit of training I had I followed hoping I wouldn't be seen. Then I saw where he was headed damn! Darla was with him along with dozen or so lackeys. I pushed myself against the wall and listened.   
  
"Ah, Xander glad you deiced the Gem of Amarra was important enough for you to show up only half an hour late." That was Angelus voice he sounded rather pissed.  
  
"Sorry boss didn't mean ta spoil the whole becoming invincible thing ya got going on." Xander answered not phased by his master's tone in the least.   
  
"So do ya got it then?" Asked Xander happily.  
  
"Yes my boy you missed a great deal it was easy enough to find almost as easy as it was for the slayer to follow you here." Xander nodded then his head whipped around his eyes scanned the room. Well I am obviously not going to get the drop on them. So I step out where they can see me.   
  
"You're not leaving with that ring Angelus." I put as much venom in his name as I can. Darla pipe's up.  
  
"Aren't we a big boy." I see the murderous bitch eye me up and down I just grin as if I could care less.  
  
"Enjoy while you can luv cause you aren't leaving here." The lackeys deiced to make their move the stake slides into my hands from my coat sleeve and I dust two in record time. The lackeys stop their advancement before Angelus roared at them.  
  
"Move you good for nothing bloody morons!" The lackeys seemed uncertain either risking death by the slayer or their master. As if reading their minds Angelus held his hand up displaying the Gem of Amarra they came at me all at once. The first swung at me in an arc I blocked and staked him then the next one garbed me in a bar hug I prayed him off me with slayer strength. I hurled him at next two that came at me I leaped across the three tangled bodies. Stake still in hand I dusted the lackey after lackey until I found Xander applauding me and Darla nodding her head in approval Angelus sighed irritability.  
  
"I can't help but notice two of your whore's isn't present where is Buffy?" It wouldn't do to take the ring only to run into one of most dangerous vampires walking. Angelus face darkened rage flashed across his handsome face he regained control in an instant.   
  
"Very well I see no reason to hide it she has betrayed me like Drusilla it wouldn't surprise me to find them plotting against me as we speak." Angelus pointed to Xander and the new vampire moved forward.  
  
  
That was interesting Buffy and Dru leaving him I wonder what could have brought that about?  
  
  
"Dru is a fool half mad and Buffy talking about a soul! You should have heard the woman sounded as mad as…well Dru!" Xander stretched his muscles lazily his face contracted showing the demon that now dwelled where his soul used to be.   
  
Xander darted toward me at amazing speed I was put on the defensive I caught Xander's outstretched arm and tried to staked him with my free hand Xander fell backwards shoving his foot into my gut flipping me onto my back I felt the stake leave my hand.  
I threw my weight to my shoulders and used the momentum to flip myself onto my feet. I looked for my stake Xander spun on his heel trying to take my head off with a spin kick.  
I ducked underneath his leg and caught his leg tripping the creature. I barely noticed Darla walk up and clammy pick up my weapon I watched as she pulled her hand back and threw the stake right at me. I caught it in mid air I turned to finish Xander only my back was to him he garbed me from behind and I felt strength leave my body as he teeth sank into my neck.   
  
  
England - Present day  
  
  
William Knight or Spike as he calls himself moved the sword deflecting his watcher attacks. Giles didn't want to admit it but he was exhausted and Spike wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was ready all he needed was the Council's approval. Giles hand came up abruptly giving the signal for the end of the session Giles flashed Spike a rare smile while taking both swords back to their stands.   
  
"You've gotten good as good as Faith you should be proud." Giles moved his sore arm's Spike was really getting strong. That made him feel at ease Faith needed some help the world must have the slayers.   
  
"I hope so I don't like the idea of her running around alone. Don't get wrong I know Faith can take of herself it's just that …."  
  
"She was raised before you." Giles interrupted him. Spike nodded grimily he felt a little angry he was tried of training he wanted action.   
  
"Impressive." A female voice called out. Giles turned and saw a young woman Spike turned and gave him a questioning look. Spike could see by Giles shocked expression he didn't know her.  
  
"Well want me to throw her out?" Spike asked the woman just laughed.  
  
"Now, William behave trust me you want to hear this."   
  
"Who are you? How did you get in here this place is under the Councils protection." Giles was becoming more and more aggravated.  
  
"I am Tara and like I said you need to listen." The woman Tara as she called herself cocked her head to the side and gave the two a patient look.   
  
"All right go on." Spike said locating three chairs the three sat and talked. Giles and Spike argued even after Tara left as mysteriously as she came in the end Giles found himself packing with Spike.   
  
  
L.A. Same day   
  
  
Tara teleported back at the motel where she and Buffy where staying. Buffy eyed her nervously she would need the slayer why the Powers wouldn't say other than she needed the male slayer.   
  
"They will come his watcher will follow him as I thought Faith will try to follow but she has her own destiny." Tara did that sometimes thought out loud Buffy often wondered even if she realized she did it. Since she was chosen by the Powers it seemed almost cretin a final world ending battle was coming Angelus and his minions daemon and vampire's versus the rag tag group the Powers seemed to be putting together.  
  
"How long until they arrive." Tara glanced up at her did a quick mental count.  
  
"A week maybe less." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Gunn and Wisely?" Asked Tara as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Out tracking Dru." Buffy was surprised once again at how much she knew and didn't like how she knew that Gunn would join her and about Wisely becoming the leader and she didn't know about Gunn and Wisely current whereabouts. She could still remember a few years back when Tara found her when she was wondering around killing whatever big bad was in town she had no direction no purpose she was in constant torment she could still remember victims and families she killed nearly a hundred years ago. It was when she wandered into L A that Tara had first told her of her purpose. That long ago conversation struck up in her head  
  
"It's not to late for redemption." Tara sat across from her at a local coffee house.  
  
"And how would you know you have never killed anyone!" Several people's head turned at that comment.  
  
"I work for the higher up's they want you on their team." Tara whispered fiercely.  
  
"I didn't realize I could be traded my contract end when my soul came back." Buffy spit out acidly.  
  
"Just hear me out." Tara looked at Buffy hopefully when the ex - vamp nodded she continued.  
  
"Look something BIG is going down Angelus has the Gem of Amarra he is uniting the vampires and other nasties he is raising an army. Just like Holtz only he is invincible the Powers feel it Holtz started it and it is gonna end here and now a big blow out between good and evil oh don't get me wrong this isn't the last battle just a important one." Tara finished with a proud look she was cretin she had convinced her.  
  
"So I get redemption if I join?" She didn't think she deserved it but she'd rather try than give up.  
  
"And a signing bonus." Buffy thought she was joking then she met Gunn and Wisely Buffy had something she had thought she'd never have again friendship.   
  
"You didn't join." Asked Tara asked snapping Buffy out of her thoughts Tara wanted to know why she wasn't with Gunn and Wisely   
  
"Sunlight." Buffy replied.  
  
"Duh." Tara smiled.   
  
  
Downtown LA  
  
Drusilla turned the dagger around her nimble fingers the blade shone with a bright flame yes she would have to hurt daddy for taking Xander away. Her baby would come back to her Xander should not have listened to daddies promises. He wanted the world, which was fine by her she didn't care, but then Xander left. She felt anger rise in her the dagger's glow intensified she needed to lash out pointing the dagger at the demon who's lair she was currently in.   
  
"Listen please don't hurt me I'll tell you anything." The dagger shot a thin beam of heat that cut through the poor fool's head. Drusilla laughed shrilly all she needed was to find Angelus but he kept bouncing about. Daddy wasn't stupid he'd avoided her even tried to have Xander kill her she had not wanted to hurt him but he tried to take the dagger. It was then Dru heard the Television… "Four bodies found in Sunnydale hung from the local schools flag post and stripped naked…" Dru laughed Xander just like him to lose his temper like that and give away his location   
  
  
Sunnydale - present day  
  
Xander dropped the fool girl he was feeding on. She was some hometown prom queen what was her name Cordy? Didn't matter he was full when he smelled live blood humans. More of those military boys how many did he have to kill before they learned. He spun around and leaped over the bushes and right toward the squad he knew was there. Only six he had faced more their had been three squads he had killed but they just weren't getting the message maybe if he hung their rotting corpses from the top of prom queen's school yes a very loud message. The squad was caught completely off guard and Xander made good on his message. When Angelus learned of what he done it had taken all of his wits to keep his master from killing him.   
  
"You ignorant fool!" Angelus seized Xander by the neck and spoke softly.  
  
"Perhaps it is my advancing years that keeps me form wondering why I simply don't kill you!" Angelus let him drop to the floor Xander's answers came in-between gasps for air.  
  
"Because of my people skills master." Angelus laughed.  
  
"Or maybe it's my entertainment value." Xander smiled revealed master wasn't going to kill him.  
  
"She will be coming for us again I can't fight her with that bloody dagger! Find a way to deal with her Xander she is in love with you still." Angelus would never understand Dru.  
  
"She doesn't trust me master I'd have a better luck pissing on a Watchers leg!" Xander wasn't afraid of Dru exactly it's just the last time he tried she had nearly fried his nuts off with the bloody knife. Why did he always get this job he wanted the slayer he killed one already he could take another one.   
  
  
  
As Spike and Giles paid for their plane tickets for Los Angeles Drusilla was making her own way to the Hell Mouth. Wisely, Tara and Buffy chased after her leaving Gunn to inform Spike and Giles of their current location. As that was happing Willow and Faith where making the long drive back to England back to Watcher's HQ where Fred will inform them of Mr. Giles and Williams disappearance. Shortly after Faith goes after them Willow goes after Faith and Angelus decides it's time bring hell to Earth and what better place to start than the Hell Mouth? 


	3. Chapter three

England - Watchers HQ  
  
"What!?" Faith could hardly believe what she was hearing they let Spike go off on his own? No not just on his own but after Drusilla and Angelus he wasn't ready hell even after his last trail his first few assignments would be with her as his partner just so he could work out a few kinks. The young slayer felt like hitting something if she ever got her hands on William!   
  
"He didn't leave by himself Ms. Bradford Giles was with him the only reason I know that he left to go after Angelus and the Phoenix dagger was because of Mr. Giles note." Being head of the Watchers Council Fred had to always had to be clam if she was going to lead than she should have the answers to the slayers questions. There was just no way to foresee that William would actually talk Giles into hunting Angelus just because some woman told him to. Fred wondered how the hell this Tara got in the training facility Giles said in his note that he suspected magic but she had ordered all Watchers homes, offices, and the HQ itself warded. Must have been powerful magic Fred hoped she would not lose one of the slayers especially now Willow had made it clear that she felt something happing and Fred had learned to trust the witch long ago. Willow had a strange ability to sense evil not even she was sure how it worked only that it came and went and right now Willow said it felt as if a shadow was slowly covering the Earth. Grim times to only have one slayer around. Just then a young man entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me but I thought you should know there is a young American man who claims to have arranged a meeting with you?" Fred made an exasperated hiss Faith was nowhere done with this and the dark haired warrior was about to rise all kinds of hell when Fred stalled her.  
  
"Bring Mr. Finn here Faith, Willow I want you both here for this." The slayer could not hide her confusion first off she had a meeting with someone from an America? Was she scared he'd try something well Fred was not a fighter but she was far from weak this Mr. Finn may just bite off more than he can chew if he thinks he was going to attack Fred.  
Just then a young man dressed in military clothing entered the room. He was alone but the way he carried himself you'd think he had a whole platoon with him.   
  
"I come alone as you requested now will you listen to me." Well it would seem Mr. Finn was rather irritated. Fred eyed him up and down trying to measure him up Fred spoke.  
"I have to admit I don't really like the idea of your military you are messing with forces you can not possibly comprehend." The young man simply shrugged he had better control of himself now.   
  
"I'd think you'd like the help I mean we hunt them like you." Fred snorted.  
  
"You put them in cages that's far to dangerous." Then as an after thought she added. "No telling what you're trying to create."   
  
"We catch them and study that's it besides I came to offer you help in killing Angelus." Willow took this opportunity to speak up.  
  
"He has the Gem of Amarra he can't die according to what we know Drusilla has the Phoenix dagger and is the only reason Angelus has been jumping around so much he's gotten use to being invincible. I think he is scared to face Drusilla or even come near the dagger."   
  
"So he has some artifact that would explain a lot well the answer is simple get Drusilla take the dagger then kill Angelus." Faith shook her head and explained further.  
  
"The dagger is a powerful weapon itself she is learning to use it's powers well you see Mr. Finn…"  
  
"Riley please." Faith nodded and continued.  
  
"Riley the dagger can shoot a cleansing flame that can burn away any energy evil or otherwise even the energy the Gem of Amarra admits only the dagger's wielder is safe from it's flame." By the end Riley was deep in thought he wanted no needed Angelus dead he had lost far to many men to that creature.   
  
"Ok between our own respective groups we should be able to take the dagger." Riley wasn't sure how well he'd get along with this woman but he needed her help.  
  
"Leave the dagger to us I have a slayer on it as we speak." Riley nodded relieved the slayer he was feeling a little better.   
  
"Well if he needs backup be sure to let us know." With that Riley stepped out and walked out. Then Faith all but exploded.  
  
"Spike is not a full slayer yet! He is going to get killed I have to go after him!" Fred looked at the slayer her expression carrying the full power of her position.  
  
"You are going to Sunnydale with Mr. Finn and I am sending word to Daniel to join you I don't know what he'll say but his ability to track demon's is even better than yours Faith. So you'd better hope he comes the sooner we find Angelus the sooner we can inform William where he will be going once he finds the dagger." With each order Faith became angrier and angrier. Now Fred had to cool her down and quickly so she spoke quickly.  
  
"I will personally go after William myself I will bring my own agents but in the act of friendship I will ask Mr. Finn for his aid as well we will find him before he face's Drusilla." Faith cooled down a bit Fred had informants all over the globe she would find Spike quick enough.   
  
"Do we really need Daniel's help." Willow asked nervously she could still remember the last night they where together.   
"Yes personal feelings aside he will be of great help let us not forget who he is working for." Fred knew about the Powers and she would gladly take any information they passed to the young musician. Just then Fred thought of something and could not stop herself from laughing it was so simple!  
  
"She was working for the Powers." Faith and Willow both knew who she was.  
  
"The one you said Giles talked about in his notes?" Willow asked.  
  
"So you think Spike was suppose to go." Faith followed up Willow.  
  
"Perhaps if I know how they work if Tara didn't convince him he'd have left own his own well I am still going to ring his neck when I find him." Fred walked out of the room to speak with Riley.  
  
  
L A - Present day  
  
"Fred and Faith are going to be so pissed at us." Spike said eyes darting all over the place  
trying to see everything he could of the City of Angels. Giles shifted uneasily in the cab the watcher had done nothing but complain "well let him bitch" thought Spike.   
  
"Spike honestly we need to discuss strategy Drusilla is not going to just give you that bloody dagger." Giles already had a few working theories on how to go about getting the dagger away from Drusilla.  
  
"Later Giles right now just relax come on Ripper has they say in these parts just chill." Giles shoot Spike a dirty look he hated that name he wished he'd never told the fool about his younger days.  
  
The cab stopped in a rather dark part of town Spike knew walking around here he'd need his slayer strength and not just for vampires. Giles stiffed visibly he wasn't scared just being prepared. Giles paid the cab fair and walked with Spike. He knew why they where here a vampire with a weapon like the Phoenix Dagger won't go unnoticed. Spike stopped and looked right at a nearby building it had been condemned it looked as if it would tip over any second.   
  
"A nest." Giles asked he knew that Spike would nod his head well sundown was in thirty minutes both men wanted the vamps up and ready Spike needed the exercise.  
  
  
  
New York - local club  
  
Daniel Osborne or Oz as he liked to be called was tuning his guitar when Richard, the club's manager interrupted him.  
  
"Yo you got a call Oz!" Oz quickly put down his guitar and ran up stairs to the phone the club wasn't to full so he could hear the caller well.  
  
"Hello Oz." He knew that voice it still filled him with happiness.  
  
"Willow it's good to hear from you!" He knew that Willow loved him hell he loved her more than anything but working for the Powers while she worked for the Council it was hard to get anytime to be together.   
  
"You sound fine how are the visions?" Oz smiled she wanted a favor she was nervous he deiced to play along.  
  
"Fine still hurt a little thought but thanks to my…. Stronger half it makes them barable."  
Willow knew what stronger half he was referring to the wolf was the only buffer against the visions otherwise he'd fry his brain.  
  
"I miss you Oz." Willow meant it he knew it.  
  
"Go ahead and ask I will do anything for you." Willow blushed and Oz shuffled his feet nervously. He was not used to these feelings he had loved women before but Willow had him form the first day he saw her.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask but will you come with me to Sunnydale." Oz couldn't believe it spend more time with her hell yes he would wait Sunnydale that sounded familiar.  
  
"The Hell Mouth is this about Angelus?" The Powers had only told him of the vampires current whereabouts nothing else.   
  
"Y..y..e..yess how did you know?" Oz felt his heart stop he couldn't beat Angelus.  
  
"Do you have some plan cooked up." Oz had heard of the last few attempts on Angelus it wasn't pretty first their was Alexander Harris then Darla a very deadly crowd he had around himself.   
  
"Yes but before I tell you, you must tell me if you will come with me." Oz didn't have to think twice.  
  
"Yes I will go." Willow and Oz talked for hours and not all the talk was about their mission.  
  
  
Sunnydale - Angules's Hideout  
  
  
  
Darla looked at Xander with barely hidden impatience Xander simply looked back at her blankly.   
  
"Do you know where Dru is yet have you even got a plan on how to deal with her." Xander snorted.   
  
"Yeah it involves my foot and her rear." The man had no imagination really besides he'd most likely get fried again. Drusilla may love him but she most certainly didn't trust him.  
  
"Can't you employ a little bit of sedulity." The only response she got form him was a finger.   
  
Sunnydale - Magic Shop  
  
Buffy and Wisely eyed the contents of the store with amusement half of this stuff was useless their where some small items of interest not much though.   
  
"I think Tara was mistaken I mean who here is gonna help us find Angelus." Wisely was getting board he wanted to walk around a bit this was his first trip to the Hell Mouth.  
  
"I don't think so that lady has been eyeing me since I came here." Buffy said ponting to the lady who was indeed staring. Wisely wanting leave just walked right up the lady and asked…  
  
"Can you help us.. I'm not sure how ask this but… I need to find a vampire." The lady answered.  
  
"Well what about the one behind you."   
  
  
  
Next chapter Buffy and Wisely locate Angelus but run into Xander. While Spike and Giles run into some problems of their own and Faith and Willow hook up with Oz. 


	4. Chapter 4

New York - Airport   
  
Oz turned to his band mates, his pack, his brothers he had been running with them for years they had helped him on so many occasions so why not bring them to help him with Angelus and of course Willow. He frowned at her name what was he suppose to say to her anyway.   
  
"I can see why you'd be worried over Angelus but why Willow I thought she was your mate?" That was Chase he had been bitten when he was six no one knows his full name or even if Chase is his real name. He had spent most of his life running with the wolfs from one pack to another it was the Powers that brought him to Oz.  
  
"I haven't been with her in a while." Chase just shrugged. His other brothers Rob and Eric looked at Oz with a measure of sympathy. Rob spoke up.  
  
"You can smell if she has been with another if she has then let it go, If not then you must try to win her for yourself." Oz shook his head that was how the wolfs mated you claimed your mate then she was yours all of these men had only been with other werewolf's and have been werewolf's for many years so it wasn't a surprise that they didn't understand or remember human dating. Female werewolves could tend to be a little primal with their needs. Eric voiced that the others where thinking.  
  
"You should take a mate of your own kind." Oz just smiled between band gigs and missions from the Powers they had limited interaction with normal humans. They needed to meet Willow, Oz was sure that his brothers would like her.   
  
"Our plane leaves shortly we'd better prepare ourselves." Oz and his band mates inhaled deeply each finding his own calmness. It had been very difficult to teach them how to repress and control the transformation but they learned it, it was a daily exercise to stay so clam but they managed it well. He could still remember his trip to the orient where he first learned how to control the wolf. Oz spoke as lead wolf now and gave his orders as their flight was called.  
  
"Be ready next we hunt in the Mouth of Hell." It didn't frighten them one iota Rob actually smiled.  
  
  
  
L A - Vamp nest  
  
"Sundown." Spike grinned as he walked toward the nest Giles followed. Giles really hoped one of these guys knew where Drusilla was he felt that she would be on the move again and Tara had been certain that it was Spike who was meant to find the dagger. Spike kicked the door down and waltzed downstairs and sure enough there where about ten vampires getting ready to go out and feed.  
  
"Hullo fellow's before everyone gets all fight to the death on me I think it's only fair that I warn you I'm the slayer and if you tell me where I can find Drusilla or if anyone you heard about some vamp lady with a wired knife I promise not to kill you…….. today." Giles for a moment thought that they might actually go for it they where all just standing their then the fighting started.   
  
"Kill this idiot boys." One of the larger vamp's said he was the leader apparently. Spike kicked the nearest one threw a wall Giles quickly brought his crossbow from his pack and dusted the one who had given the order. Spike leaped forward and blocked a punch while countering with a blow of his own. The hit floored the vamp Spike continued to fight his way into the vamps while Giles fired another shot killing another vamp he was knocked to the ground before he could reload. Giles tried to roll the vamp off him but he was too strong.  
  
Spike was having a good workout he had already managed to kill two vamps the reaming demon's where now starting to take him seriously. Spike tried to keep at least one of them alive after all he still needed to find Drusilla. He felt like taunting them a little.   
  
"Ok people honestly their where ten of you now I count five how about giving me what I want." Spike looked for Giles he was wrestling with some Vamp on the ground he was losing great he'd have to help him.  
  
"Ya know what fuck it!" Spike hurled himself at the closest vamp just then the nearest wall exploded and about a dozen guys came running out vamps went up in dust. One of the fools tried to steak Spike. Spike garbed him by his arm and threw him aside.   
  
"Hold it stop you bloody morons!" Spike was glad that Giles had been saved since he was wrestling with a vamp they must have seen that he wasn't one so they helped him. Well after Spike yelled they stopped confused looks passed between them.  
  
"I need one alive for questioning." Spike saw one of the men step forward.  
  
"You're the slayer Tara told me you'd be here well not here, here but in L A." Spike felt relived he knew that odd little chick.  
  
"Excellent so who are you?" Spike asked.  
  
"Gunn I am suppose to take you to Buffy and Wisely…' Spike interrupted.   
  
"Sorry gotta find the Phoenix Dagger don't suppose any of you know where that is?" Spike saw that they seemed to be some kind of vamp hunting gang at that moment Spike wished there where more than two slayers these fellows look so tired it was a same that the council couldn't help some of these people. Gunn broke his train of thought.  
  
"I know Drusilla has it she is on her way to the Hell Mouth."   
  
"Looks like we are taking a trip Gunny." Giles walked over to the two young men.  
  
"That's Gunn." Giles felt sorry for him now know that Spike knew he didn't like that name he'd was gonna call him that all the time and he proved it.  
  
"Sure thing Gunny."   
  
  
Magic Shop - Sunnydale  
  
  
Wisely wasn't surprised that the lady knew Buffy was a vampire he had meet humans who knew vampires by sight before. The only thing he couldn't understand was she wasn't scared of Buffy at all.  
  
"I can't understand how she is out during the day." The lady asked calmly.  
  
"Nice and cloudy today." Buffy said now only standing next to Wisely. He would really have to adjust to vampire speed.  
  
"That was rather quick." The lady said a little unsure of Buffy now. Buffy looked her in the eye.  
  
"What is it that you want?" She asked now scared.  
  
"We need to find a vampire named Angelus." Wisely asked not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. The lady shook her head.  
  
"I don't know if I can help you their but there is a place, a.. a bar where vampires and demons go perhaps you can find something there."   
  
  
  
Sunnydale - Downtown  
  
Xander was finding the Hell Mouth more and more fun this bar was excellent for recruiting once he mentioned Angelus and the Gem of Amarra vamps where usually ready to join. Right now however Xander wanted to relax Drusilla was coming and Xander had a plan. It would take a lot of the new recruits he had but if it got rid of Dru it was worth it just then Xander overheard some blond talking to the barkeeper.   
  
" I'm looking to join up with Angelus." It was then that Xander placed the voice's owner Buffy. Xander quickly got up and spread the word to his men. This should be fun Xander watched as they surrounded Buffy she leaned on the bar and turned to watch their approach.  
  
"You looking for Angelus huh?" Said a vampire that had to have been twice Xander's size.  
  
"Yes I'd like to join." Buffy knew what was coming. She made the first move flipping over the bar she hit the huge demon right under his chin knocking him backwards. Buffy quickly garbed the nearest bottle and smashed it over the head of one vamp spinning around she knocked the legs out from under another vampire that had hopped up on the bar. While he was on his back Buffy pulled her steak out and dusted him just as another jumped over the bar quickly followed by the small gang Xander had sent for her.   
  
Xander watched the whole thing with a smile when Wisely came bursting threw the door firing a crossbow taking out one vamp. Xander was about to teach that human a lesson when a demon jumped up from his seat and charged at the human. Wisely dodged his spearing attack the demon landed on his stomach. Wisely reloaded his crossbow and fired one through the blue demon's head. Xander knew what was coming next a bar fight. Every demon jumped up and started fighting hitting anything that moved Xander fought his way out of the bar into an alley and was surprised to see Buffy waiting on him.  
  
"Hi Xander." Buffy greeted him as an old friend Xander smiled.  
  
"Buffy." She nodded.  
  
Xander charged and Buffy ducked under his punch and retaliated with her own but Xander swung his arm back around and blocked it. Buffy brought her knee up into Xander's gut bending him over. She wasted no time brining her arms together she brought her hands down onto his back knocking Xander to the ground. Steak in hand she was about to dust him when she felt herself being lifted into the air she felt herself sail across the alley and slam into trashcans. The wind left her body at once she looked up to see Angelus looking at her sadly.  
  
"Foolish winch you could be next to me right now bringing hell to Earth but no you want to defend these humans so be it when the time comes I will kill you." Xander left with Angelus, the two left as Wisely ran up to her.  
  
"Are you ok."   
  
"No, he is much stronger now he picked me up like I was nothing. I didn't even see him."  
  
  
  
England - Airport  
  
  
Riley wanted to get back home but Fred and made it clear that she wanted him to wait for this Oz person. This trip had not been a total loss she did ask for some of his men in help getting in touch with William Knight the slayer. Between his men and the slayer he felt confident that this dagger would be in Angelus heart soon.   
  
"There he is." Willow ran up to Oz and hugged him enthusiastically Oz gladly returned the hug.  
  
Riley waited for the tearful reunion to be over with then Willow introduced him. Faith hugged Oz as well.  
  
"Oh these are my friends Chase, Rob, and Eric they are gonna help me track Angelus." The three young men stood a little ways off from the group Riley also left the three to talk among themselves.   
  
As Faith looked at the three men Oz brought she seemed a little unsure she and Willow whispered to each other fiercely then she seemed to clam down a bit. Riley briefly wondered what that was about?  
  
"So it would appear the slayer is aware of what we are." Eric wasn't afraid of the slayer but be did sound a little worried. Wolf's especially those that run in packs could usually sense each other's mood. Right now Eric was worried about the slayer while Rob and Chase watched Oz and Willow.  
  
"I can feel his love for her." Rob said simply.  
  
"He dose care for her." Chase focused his attention on Riley.  
  
"Who is that?" Rob glanced to look at who Chase was talking about he eyed him and shrugged.  
  
"He is in the military I'd guess by his clothes." Chase gave Riley and toothy grin. Riley wasn't sure what to do so he just waved.  
  
Both men chuckled softly.   
  
Willow and Faith both filled Oz in but Faith wasn't going to stop until she knew what Oz was doing with other werewolves.  
  
"They are my brothers I trust them I promise they wont hurt anyone Faith." The slayer nodded.  
  
"Well, alright Oz if you trust them."  
  
"We are going to have to talk Oz." Willow said wanting to put this whole thing with Oz in order before they left.  
  
"Sounds fine to me when do we leave for Sunnydale?" Asked Oz.  
  
"Tomorrow." Faith piped in.  
  
"You'll be staying with us at the Watchers head quarters."  
  
"Sounds like a plan lets go." 


End file.
